Re:Pray
by Aleyzha
Summary: Es navidad y ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes. El definitivamente ya no es el mismo ¿Tal vez la visita de cierta persona pueda hacerlo sentir vivo de nuevo? La navidad es un momento donde los milagros ocurren. ONE-SHOT IchiRuki.[EDITADO].


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo "Mis fics ichiruki" y para mi amiga invisible Tatiana Lopez - lovetattiana**_

_**¡Que casualmente es mi tocaya!**_

**_En fin... Esta historia es totalmente mía y los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Editado el: 20/10/2015._**

* * *

_Madrugada del 24 de Diciembre-Karakura, Japón._

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba en la orilla del lugar donde había perecido su madre, recostado sobre el húmedo césped sin más abrigo que una fina camiseta oscura con mangas, una sudadera y un par de desteñidos tenis.

Su mirar se centraba en el absoluto infinito del espacio, perdida… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Un año? ¿Tal vez dos?. Pensó.

No podía creer lo patético que se sentía, lo débil que era, cuando al final de _ese_ día, llegó ha pensar que con el tiempo lo superaría.

Que ingenuo.

Habían pasado días, semanas incluso meses y seguía igual. No se sentía con ganas de mucho, y tan idiota era, que ya no podía disimular su estado de auto compasión y era más obvio que nunca.

Era simplemente patético.

Porque, por más que tratara de engañarse a sí mismo, la perdida de sus poderes no era lo que lo había sumergido en aquella situación.

_Ella_, sin darse cuenta y sin intención alguna, lo había destrozado de tal forma de la que ni la mismísima Inoue Orihime podría curarlo, el dolor que sentía en ese instante era más del que cualquier enemigo realmente poderoso le hubiera infringido jamás.

Era algo emocional.

¡Cuánto daría por volver a verla! Así fuera por unos cuantos minutos, estaría bien. Pero ella no había tenido la delicadeza de visitarlo al menos una vez en ese largo tiempo. Como lo prometió.

¿Acaso no le importaba?¿ O… ya se había olvidado de el? ¿De lo que vivieron juntos y como cambio todo su mundo? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería averiguarlo, por temor a que la respuesta no le gustara en lo absoluto.

Se percató de los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer sobre su rostro y de sus ahora entumecidas piernas, se sentó unos segundos antes de ponerse en píe y empezar a caminar hacía su casa, ya qué, después de todo, les prometió a sus amigos que se reuniría con ellos para ir al templo, intercambiar regalos y demás tonterías.

Mientras caminaba por las frías y oscuras calles de Karakura no pudo evitar encontrarse con un grupo de idiotas delincuentes haciendo de las suyas en un desolado callejón, por el cual debía pasar si quería llegar a su casa en menos de dos horas. Los ignoro, pero lamentablemente ellos no hicieron lo mismo con el.

-.¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Un crio solo a estas horas de la madrugada?.-Exclamó un tío de mal aspecto con una sonrisa asquerosa.

Los compañeros de este sonrieron con sorna. Ichigo no dijo nada, y trató de seguir su camino, pero los tres idiotas se posaron en frente de el, impidiéndole el paso.

Los miro con fastidio. No estaba de humor.

.-No quiero problemas.-Murmuró fríamente y frunció su ceño aún más.

-.¡Ohhhh, No quiere problemas!.-Repitió en son de burla y soltó una estruendosa carcajada el tipo del lado izquierdo, la cual contagió a los otros dos.-¿Acaso no tienes dinero para nosotros, mocoso? Porque si es así, te ira muy mal...-Se burló el de la derecha.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la paciencia de Kurosaki Ichigo, que, sin previo aviso lanzó un certero puñetazo a la boca del idiota atrevido, sus dos amigotes no tardaron en reaccionar y se fueron contra el, pero era demasiado tarde, porque tan rápido fue, que ninguno logro ver lo que los dejo tirados e inconscientes en el duro y frío asfalto.

Suspiró y siguió el camino hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó ni siquiera se cambió y se tiró sin más en su cama, ya había pensado demasiado. Le dolía la cabeza.

* * *

_11:00 AM del 24 de Diciembre._

-.¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ONII-CHAN!.-Gritó Yuzu desde el umbral de la habitación de el pelinaranja cosa que lo despertó con el mismo dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior.

.-Feliz Navidad ,Yuzu.-Dijo levantándose perezosamente de su cama mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Se estiró un poco y finalmente la acompaño hasta el comedor donde lo esperaba un delicioso desayuno navideño y su otra hermana, Karin.

.-Ichi-nii, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?.-preguntó Karin distraídamente mientras comía su arroz.

-. Buenos días para ti también Karin, ¿Cómo estas?.-Respondió sarcástico y rodó los ojos.

-. No me cambies el tema, Ichi-nii.-Siguió, frunciendo el ceño.

.-Se me hizo tarde, es todo.-Dijo mirando a Yuzu quien se encontraba en la cocina haciendo sus quehaceres sin enterarse de lo que estaban hablando sus hermanos.

.-Estabas con una chica, ¿No es así?.-Inquirió descarada pero preocupadamente.

.-¿Ehhh?.-Se atoró con lo que acababa de ingerir mientras se sonrojaba levemente, pasados unos segundos retomó la compostura y la miro de mala manera. Si bien era cierto que había quedado con una chica esa misma noche no había sido por eso que se había aparecido en su casa a las tres y treinta de la madrugada. Sea lo que sea, no era asunto suyo.

.- Mira Karin, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Vale?.- Contestó ahora molesto por el atrevimiento de su hermana, sin duda era toda una entrometida.

.-A Rukia-chan no le gustaría ver lo que estas haciendo contigo mismo, Ichi-nii.-Se defendió igual de molesta que su hermano.

.-No veo que tiene que ver Rukia con esto y con todas las cosas que hago Karin, se fue, supéralo.-Mencionó conteniendo su terrible temperamento, después de todo era su hermanita, no podría gritarle todo lo que quería, pues si lo hacia, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Desde hacia ya varios meses Ichigo se había dado cuenta del efecto que producía en las chicas (O sea solo cuando se le ofrecían descaradamente) y lo estaba aprovechando, después de todo en las noches no tenía nada que hacer y eso lo entretenía un poco.

¿Qué si era un idiota? Probablemente… Pero ellas lo buscaban a el y no al revés. Además era bueno sentirse querido de vez en cuando… Aunque no fuera por la persona deseada en concreto… Eso había sonado muy patético e Ichigo lo sabía.

Desde que Karin se había enterado de sus "aventuras" nocturnas no dejaba de insinuarle que todo era por cierta persona… Pero esta vez se lo había dicho sin trabas ni señales, ya estaba cansada de su actitud, era ahora o nunca.

Y bueno, las cosas se habían puesto bastante tensas entre ambos y su relación se había deteriorado bastante.

.-¡Eso es lo que te digo a ti ,Ichi-nii! ¡Has estado actuando como un tonto desde que se fue! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que se echa a morir por una chica. Me has decepcionado!.-Terminó alzando más la voz de lo que realmente tenía planeado, Ichigo estaba a punto de contestarle pero el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió. Suspiró resignado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el objeto de incesante pitido.

.-¿Diga?.-Gruñó al auricular.

**_.-¡ICHIGO!QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO EN TU CASA!_****.-**Gritó una muy enojada Tatsuki logrando sorprenderlo muchísimo.

.-¿Ehh?.-Pronunció sin entender una sola palabra de lo que su amiga se refería.

.-**_¡COMO QUE ''EHHH''PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE NOS ENCONTRARÍAMOS PARA ALMORZAR Y PASAR LA NAVIDAD CON TODOS!.-_**Vociferó aún más molesta que antes, Ichigo tuvo que apartar su oreja del auricular ya que temía que su tímpano no volviera a ser el mismo.

.-Ohh, era eso… cálmate Tatsuki ,aún faltan 35 minutos. Llegare a tiempo.- Aseguró tratando de apaciguarle un poco, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho.

.-**_¿Ah de verdad? ¿Y se puede saber que le compraste a Orihime?.-_**Siseó asesinamente.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Era verdad, habían acordado hacer un intercambio de regalos por navidad y a el le había tocado Inoue, cosa que Tatsuki descubrió cuando recogió del suelo un pedazo de papel con el nombre de la susodicha que curiosamente estaba cerca de Ichigo. El muy idiota lo había olvidado.

.-He estado pensando en eso todos los días desde que comenzamos a jugar, Tatsuki, y no se que regalarle…_de verdad.-_Mintió obviamente, no había pensado ni una sola vez en eso y no se sentía orgulloso.

**_.-¿Y a mi que me cuentas? Cualquier cosa que le des estará bien, solo cómpralo en los próximos 30 minutos.-_**Dicho esto, colgó.

Ichigo resopló y se dirigió hacia su habitación para arreglarse, olvidando completamente la discusión que acababa de tener con su hermana.

* * *

Quince minutos después ya se encontraba en el centro comercial, precisamente en la sección de chicas.

Había joyas, ropa y zapatos por doquier y las vitrinas y vidrios de cada tienda estaban adornadas con la publicidad de bellas modelos quienes prometían que sí compraban cierto producto se verían tan hermosas como ellas.

Se lamentó internamente de las pobres chicas ilusas que compraban aquellos productos tan engañosos.

Siguió tonteando por ahí, pero algo llamó su atención. Era una tienda exageradamente grande de peluches y regalos y en la vitrina se exhibía un gigante y regordete conejo de felpa. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras se imaginaba como se pondría Rukia al ver semejante conejo. De seguro lo hubiera obligado a comprarlo así todos sus ahorros se fueran en ello. Pensó nostálgico.

De pronto sintió más frío de lo normal y recordó por que estaba allí, miró su reloj. Puso una cara de fastidio y exclamó:

.-Diez minutos, genial.

Le dio una ultima mirada al enorme pedazo de felpa y se encaminó por otro pasillo. Pensó en comprarle una funda para su celular, pero considerando la forma del mismo, nunca encontraría uno de semejante estilo (Además de lo tacaño que se vería.)

Al final se decidió por un abrigo rosa que había visto en varias tiendas, nada especial.

Ya era la hora y el lugar de encuentro era un puesto de Ramen que quedaba al otro lado del centro comercial, si se apresuraba tardaría unos cinco minutos en llegar, así que se aceleró pasando entre un montón de crías que lo miraron sin disimulo. Había mucha gente y entre tal multitud se encontraba un grupo de chicas que llamó su atención. O más bien una en particular. Estaba de espaldas, tenía el cabello negro y corto, al mismo tiempo que se veía mucho más pequeña que sus amigas… ¿Podría ser? No dudó en dirigirse hacía donde se encontraba. Tropezó varias veces con niños y adultos mayores, pero eso no le importó. Cuando por fin llegó, paró en seco unos segundos y cogió una bocanada de aire antes de tomarla suavemente por el hombro para hacerla voltear.

.-Ru…-Exclamó mientras la hacía girar sobre sus talones, segundos después una capa de decepción cubrió su rostro. Ella definitivamente no era Rukia, pues tenía los ojos pequeños y oscuros, la piel ligeramente más morena y labios demasiado carnosos. La chica se sonrojo furiosamente con su cercanía. Al parecer lo había reconocido, aunque el no la recordaba. Ichigo se alejo, apenado.

.-Yo…realmente lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona.-Dijo, sincero.

.-E-esta b-bien, N-no hay problema.-Tartamudeó más roja todavía, apartó la mirada y echó un vistazo a una de sus amigas que también estaba observando a Ichigo con sorpresa.

Ichigo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó al lugar donde sus amigos lo esperaban, se había retrasado mas de lo previsto, Tatsuki de seguro le daría una paliza e Ishida le echaría algún sermón sobre la importancia de la puntualidad.

Resopló por enésima vez en el día.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar prometido se sorprendió al ver que solo Orihime estaba allí ,se acercó y la saludo con una mano.

.-Kurosaki-kun, has llegado temprano.-Exclamó Orihime sonrojándose al notar que solo se encontraban ellos dos en la entrada del local.

.-¿Temprano? Se supone que nos encontraríamos a las doce en punto.-Respondió. Confundido sacó su celular y observó la hora. Doce y veinte minutos.

.-Que raro ,Tatsuki-chan me ha dicho que nos encontraríamos a las doce y treinta, yo estaba tan emocionada que vine más rápido de lo que debía, tal vez Tatsuki-chan se equivoco, pero lo bueno es que nos encontramos primero Kurosaki-kun.-Dijo eso ultimo abochornada, cosa que increíblemente paso desapercibida para el pelinaranja que estaba demasiado ocupado insultando internamente a Tatsuki por mentirle seguramente para que no llegara tarde, muy astuta.

Orihime siguió hablando de cosas sin sentido a lo que Ichigo respondía con una sonrisa o una mirada amable. Realmente no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, pero no quería que se sintiera mal o algo así, después de todo era su amiga y la apreciaba mucho.

Pudo divisar a Ishida ,Tatsuki, Chad y a Keigo acercándose de lo más tranquilos cada uno con una bolsa de regalo en la mano.

.-Inoue-san, Kurosaki, han llegado temprano.-Dijo Ishida en tono desentendido cuando ya habían llegado al local, haciéndose el que no sabia nada. _¿Así que había sido una confabulación?_ Debía pensar en buscarse nuevos amigos. Pensó, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, era navidad después de todo.

.-Si.-Afirmó el pelinaranja recalcando lo obvio.

Después de un pequeño saludo entraron al local y cada uno ordeno un platillo tradicional de Ramen e iniciaron una afable conversación.

.-¿¡A que hora vamos a ir al festival del templo!?.-Preguntó Keigo súper emocionado por al fin tener la reunión que tanto quería.

.-¿Estaría bien a las siete?.- Propuso Ishida tocándose el marco de sus lentes.

.-A las seis y treinta podríamos ir por nuestros trajes tradicionales.-Opinó Tatsuki.

.-Espera, ¿Trajes tradicionales? ¿Cuándo te refieres a ''nuestros'' hablas de ustedes, verdad?.-Exclamó un confundido Ichigo.

.-Cuando me refiero a ''nuestros'' me refiero a todos nosotros, incluyéndote.- Contestó Tatsuki entrecerrando los ojos.

.-Ni de coña, ¿Sabes cuantas Yukatas tuve que usar este año en trabajos de templos? Estoy cansado de ellas.- Rechazó tercamente.

.-Kurosaki ya he pagado el deposito y te digo que no fue barato así que será mejor que no hagas una escena.-Objetó un molesto Ishida.

.-No me importa, yo no te pedí nada.-Contradijo Ichigo tenazmente. De solo recordar a esos viejos y malvados monjes que lo obligaban a limpiar los bastos territorios del templo con una pesada yukata le revolvía el estomago.

.-Chicos, chicos no pasa nada, no se peleen.- Habló la dulce voz de Inoue.-Ishida-kun no importa si Kurosaki-kun no la usa, igual nos divertiremos.-Comentó tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

Aunque la verdad ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ichigo en un traje tradicional.

.-Pero Inoue-san…-La voz de Uryuu se volvió notablemente más amable al decir esto.

.-¿Por qué mejor no empezamos a repartir los regalos?.- Orihime cambió el tema muy sonriente sacando una caja con un bonito listón.

Ichigo y Uryu no muy convencidos asintieron con la cabeza al igual que Sado y Tatsuki. Keigo lo hizo con mas efusividad.

.-¡Empezare yo!.-Exclamó Orihime imitando un tonto momento de silencio.

.-Es para ti Ishida-kun.-Sonrió finalmente, radiante.

Ishida se sonrojo muy levemente y le agradeció. Procedió a abrirlo y se encontró con un nuevo estuche de agujas e hilos el cual tenía la tapa adornada con un singular dibujo hecho por Inoue de Ishida tejiendo.

A Uryuu le gustó tanto al cavo de observarlo varios minutos, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

.-Supongo que sigo yo, es para ti, Kurosaki.-Le tendió una bolsa con el logo de ''Samsung''. Ichigo se sorprendió mucho, ¿Acaso era el nuevo celular que tanto quería? Rápidamente la tomo y procedió a sacar el contenido ilusionado. Extrajo una pequeña caja que en su interior tenía un pequeño aparato. Eso… Definitivamente no era un celular, más bien parecía un…

.-¿Qué mierda es esto?.-Pronunció con claro tono de enojo mirando las pequeñísimas letras en el aparato las cuales rezaban: ''_Sansung''._

¿Cómo se atrevía a darle una copia china de algo que ni original sería decente?.

_Era un_ _maldito idiota._

.-Es un despertador Kurosaki, así podrás llegar a tiempo al menos una vez en tu vida. Agradéceme cuando quieras.- A Ichigo le había empezado un tic en un ojo y estuvo a punto de plantarle esa cosa justo en medio de sus estúpidos anteojos, pero retomó la compostura. Se las iba a pagar, eso era seguro, pero no ahora. Sería demasiado simple_._

.-Vale ahora yo… Inoue ten.- Extendió su mano con la bolsa, Orihime se sonrojó muchísimo y tomó el obsequio con una temblorosa mano. Sacó el sweater y lo observó con admiración.

.-E-esta m-muy b-bonito, Ku-kurosaki-kun, Gra-gracias.- _''Un obsequio de Kurosaki-kun_''. Inoue definitivamente lo usaría todos los días.

.-De nada Inoue, yo no temo gastarme unos cuantos Yenes de más cuando se refiere a regalar algo.-Dijo esto mirando con molestia a Ishida quien de nuevo se hacía el estúpido.

A Keigo le toco Tatsuki quien le regaló un short bastante corto, Tatsuki le dio a Sado varios platos de comida mexicana para microondas y Chad le dio a Keigo un paquete de revistas…de las que sabía que a Keigo le encantaban.

En fin todos recibieron un buen regalo menos obviamente el Kurosaki quien estaba claramente cabreado.

Y en poco tiempo la tarde paso entre risas, bromas e insultos.

* * *

Eran las siete y quince de la noche y todos ya se habían puesto sus yukatas.-Todos excepto Ichigo-.- Quien soportó muy pacientemente que Keigo lo llamara ''Amargado'' en todo el transcurso hacía los vestidores del templo.

Esa paciencia se esfumó cuando este trató de tomarse una foto muy ridícula con el pelinaranja.

En aquel festival había más gente de la que alguna vez hubo en años pasados. Pues después de todo, este año estaba muy organizado y ni que decir de muy bien decorado. Todos los locales estaban engalanados con hermosos matices purpuras y dorados. Nunca habían visto tales colores usados en dicha festividad y también al final de la noche prometían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales más extraordinarios que los años anteriores

Realmente impresionante considerando el desastre que fue el año pasado… Cuando su padre había ayudado a decorarlo, más que un templo parecía un festival de guarras.

Ichigo se sentía extraño, era como si… Alguien o algo lo observaba. De vez en vez miraba disimuladamente a los lados y a atrás, miró a sus amigos los cuales no parecieron notar nada. El carecía de poderes espirituales así que si ellos no notaban nada supuso que solo era su imaginación.

.-Ichigo, Orihime ¿Por qué no van al puesto de pulpo y traen unas porciones para todos?.-Sugirió Tatsuki de repente.

.-¿Eh? ¿Por qué nosotros? Vamos todos juntos.-Refutó extrañado… Algo no andaba bien.

.-Nosotros vamos a intentar coger peces. Si es por el dinero te lo pagaré después.-Siguió Tatsuki mirándolo muy raro.

¿Coger peces? ¿Desde cuando les gustaba ese juego estafador? Además ¿Que era eso de que si era por el dinero? ¿Por qué clase de tacaño lo tenía? Esto cada vez era más extraño para Kurosaki Ichigo.

.-No se trata de dinero, Tatsuki.-Rodó los ojos.-Vamos, Inoue.

Ella asintió nerviosa, mientras le seguía muy de cerca.

.-Ku-kurosaki-kun es una bonita noche, ¿No crees?.-Dijo Orihime mirando a otro lado.

.-¿Eh? Ah si claro.-Contestó observando un espectáculo de marionetas cerca de donde estaban.

.-E-esto, antes de ir por el pulpo, ¿P-podrías acompañarme a un lugar?.-Comentó Inoue tan roja como un tomate, aún sin encararlo.

Ichigo la miró extrañado pero aceptó. Orihime lo condujo a un lugar más apartado.

Ichigo de nuevo se sentía muy raro.

La chica paró en seco y se puso delante de el.

.-¿Es aquí, Inoue?.-

No había absolutamente nadie, cuando justo a unos metros de ellos se encontraban muchas personas, ignorándoles, como si de una pared invisible se tratase.

.-Si… Ku-kurosaki-kun.-Acto seguido sacó de su Yukata un paquete envuelto al parecer muy delicadamente, se dobló en frente de el y extendió dicho envoltorio.

Había esperado muchísimo tiempo para acumular el valor necesario.

El valor para por fin compartir sus sentimientos.

.-¡Po-por favor acepta mis sentimientos, Kurosaki-kun!.-Dijo avergonzada y cerrando sus orbes muy fuertemente.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe y en su boca se formo una pequeña ''o''. Se asustó al verla doblarse tan repentinamente e incluso casi saltó de la impresión.

Definitivamente no se la vio venir.

El... nunca había notado nada (Quizá porque siempre la consideró una hermana a la que debía proteger.) No sabía que decir o más bien no sabia como reaccionar. Ya habían pasado dos minutos e Inoue seguía en la misma posición.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

.-Mira Inoue yo…- Dijo esto cuando incomodo, volteó su mirar hacía donde estaba toda la multitud buscando un poco de coraje, pero lo que encontró le dejó petrificado.

Había una chica, allí, en medio de la muchedumbre, brillando como ninguna y tan hermosa como la mismísima luna. Todo suyo era tan sorprendente pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

Cabello corto y negro, orbes de que no distaban entre el purpura y el profundo azul. Rostro simétrico y tan pequeña que había sido una suerte verla de repente.

_La luz entre toda aquella oscuridad._

Ichigo la perdió de vista cuando inesperadamente giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacía el lado contrario de donde se encontraban, sumergiéndose en un mar de extraños.

No cabía duda, realmente era ella, no podía equivocarse.

Ichigo ya se habría encontrado corriendo hacía ella si su amiga no se encontrase en tremenda posición.

La tomó de los hombros y la levantó suavemente para que se parase con normalidad. Ella por fin se atrevió a mirarle y una chispa de esperanza surgió en sus ojos.

Ichigo se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que le iba a decir, pero era necesario.

.-Inoue… Yo de verdad lo siento, pero… No creo sentir los mismo por ti.- Dijo esto con toda la amabilidad que pudo mientras trataba de ocultar las ansias de salir corriendo de allí.

Orihime soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y sonrió tristemente.

.-Esta bien, Kurosaki-kun ¿Al menos podrías aceptar mi obsequio? Me esforcé mucho…-Trató de ocultar su tristeza.

El no quería aceptarlo, le parecía incorrecto, pero... Si ese era el deseo de su amiga, el lo respetaría.

.-Muchas gracias ,Inoue yo de verdad lo siento.-Tomó el paquete sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

Ella asintió y no dijo nada, pasaron varios segundos de un incomodo silencio hasta que Ichigo pronunció:

.-Yo… debo irme.

Asintió nuevamente sin palabra alguna.

Cuando Ichigo estaba apunto de perderse entre la multitud, Orihime no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar en silencio hasta que apareció Uryuu, para consolarla.

* * *

Ichigo respiraba agitadamente. Habían muchísimas personas y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil seguirle el rastro, tuvo el impulso de gritar su nombre, pero sabía que así gritase con todas sus fuerzas su voz se perdería ante el incesante ruido de todas aquellas personas.

Siguió corriendo hacia la misma dirección, hasta que llegó a las afueras del templo. Miró a todas partes desesperanzado, al frente se encontraban las escaleras del santuario y el gran Torii**(1)** característico. Hacía la derecha había un pequeño bosque levemente iluminado que llamó inevitablemente su atención.

Caminó con su corazón galopeando fuertemente y entró en la pequeña arbolada sutilmente decorada con hermosa nieve, el camino estaba adornado con piedras que brillaban gracias a la luminosidad de la noche, causando un bonito efecto óptico. Ichigo de repente se dio cuenta que las piedras se volvían más numerosas.

Había llegado a un claro.

Dejo de prestarle atención a las brillantes rocas y subió su mirada…

_La había encontrado._

La veía ¡Era ella! Se frotó los ojos con sus frías manos para darse cuenta que no estaba viendo cosas inexistentes.

Ella no se había ido, seguía allí, dándole la espalda sin notar su presencia.

.-Rukia…-Pronunció aún sin creerlo.

Ella se sobresaltó sutilmente, cerró sus manos fuertemente contra su fina yukata y tomó una bocanada de aire, se volteó lentamente para por fin encararlo.

.-Ha… Pasado tiempo, Ichigo…-Dijo por fin, con una media sonrisa, algo contrariada.

Ichigo trató de parecer menos sorprendido, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó para poder verla mejor.

.-Si… Me asombra que estes por aquí... Ya sabes, en el mundo humano.-

Rukia solo sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada.

Cinco eternos segundos pasaron en aquel sofocante silencio.

.-¿Te has cortado el cabello?.-_ "¿Te has cortado el cabello? " Después de tanto tiempo ¿Eso es lo único que puedo decir? Vaya idiota…_

.-¿Eh? Por supuesto que si, tonto ¿Acaso has obviado algo tan básico como eso?.-Contestó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

.-No te he visto en mucho tiempo ¿Quizás te crees tan importante para que yo recuerde esas tonterías? Enana idiota…-Mintió igual que en los viejos tiempos.

.-¿A quien le dices enana? Cabeza de zanahoria.-Lo insultó mínimamente picada.-Mejor dime… ¿Qué traes ahí?. Señaló el paquete que Ichigo sostenía.

El pelinaranja recordó lo que había pasado minutos atrás y se sintió mal nuevamente.

.-No lo se… Me lo ha dado Inoue.

.-Ya veo, los he visto antes…-Contestó mirando el paquete, el cual parecía muy especial.

.-¿Nos estabas espiando? Porque te digo que es un pésimo habito y…-Rukia le lanzó un certero golpe en la cabeza, cabreada.

.-¡Pegas duro idiota!.-Exclamó adolorido sobándose la parte afectada.

Ella solo bufó y lo condujo a un pequeño muro rocoso donde se recostaron.

.-Ella… Se me ha confesado…-Comentó en tono serio mirando atentamente la reacción de Rukia.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa , separó y cerro la boca un par de veces, luego recuperó la compostura y al final dijo:

.-Ya…veo.-Miró hacia el cielo estrellado.-Eso es bueno.-Sonrió aunque casi tristemente.

.-¿Eh?.-Exclamó confuso y contrariado.-¿Por qué dices eso?.-Frunció el ceño.

.-Estas teniendo una vida normal, es genial.-Respondió bajando la mirada.

Ichigo no entendió del todo sus palabras pero finalmente comentó:

.-Yo… siempre he querido tener una vida común y corriente, pero ahora que la tengo… ¿Por qué has venido, Rukia?.- Cambió el tema súbitamente, no quería que ella sintiera lastima por el y mucho menos que se sintiera incomoda.

.-Fue un error mío, más bien un impulso… Estaba en una misión y decidí desviarme un poco… Solo tú sabes que estoy aquí.- Lo miró, sus facciones eran ligeramente más masculinas que antes, ya no era un crío y ella lo sabía.

.-No respondiste mi pregunta.-Sostuvo su mirada, se veía incluso más hermosa de cerca.

.- Tenía muchas ganas de venir, quería saber como estaba… Quiero decir…-Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de corregir su desliz.-…Como estaban todos. Pero al final me arrepentí, sin embargo ya estaba en este lugar. Luego supe que habría un festival y solo vine… No tenía idea de que estarías aquí hasta que te vi a ti y a los demás en la entrada.

.-Ya veo… Temía ya nos hubieses olvidado, ha pasado un año y medio ¿Sabes?.-Dijo esto tratando de no sonar enojado, cosa en la que fallo con creces.

Rukia cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quería decirle tantas cosas… Pero simplemente no tenía el valor suficiente.

.-Te lo dije Ichigo, quería… Quiero.-Tragó saliva.- Que tengas una vida normal ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Cuando nos conocimos. Cuando no pude cumplir con mi trabajo de Shinigami… ¡Yo arruine tu vida!.-Exclamó sin mirarlo, no quería ver su expresión, porque sabia que solo le causaría daño.

Ichigo descompuso la quijada y frunció el ceño.

_Vaya tonta…_

.-¿¡De que estas hablando!?.-La tomó fuertemente por los hombros obligándole a encararlo, pero ella seguía sin mirarle.

.-¿¡Quieres saber algo!? Tienes razón. Si, arruinaste mi vida…- Siguió apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Ella lo sabía pero que el se lo confirmara… Era simplemente martirizante.

-.¡Cuando te fuiste! ¡Ahora Mírame, Rukia!.- Había recogido muchísima valentía para decir todo aquello que había negado por tanto tiempo.

Finalmente pasaron unos segundos hasta que se decidió a verlo afligidamente.

Con su mirar le contó todo lo que jamás haría con palabras e, increíblemente pudieron observar en los ojos del otro todas las noches y días que pasaron extrañando el tiempo pasado. Extrañando la lejana facilidad de las cosas.

Entre todo aquello, extrañándose.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente esperando inconscientemente que se alejara. Pero Rukia seguía allí, estática, mirándole atentamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Ya sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Ichigo paró de aproximarse por un segundo. Totalmente inseguro. Observó nuevamente los orbes de la morena y todas sus dudas se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron en el tan ansiado roce.

Fue un beso lento y algo torpe por los nervios pero sin lugar a dudas, exquisito.

Nunca se habían sentido de esa forma… Tan complementada.

Lamentablemente cuando estaban a punto de intensificarlo fueron interrumpidos por el estallido de cientos de los fuegos pirotécnicos previamente anunciados. Se separaron y solo se dedicaron a contemplar la bellísima pólvora, la cual fue tan impresionante como se había prometido.

Después de casi quince minutos, los explosivos ya habían cesado.

-.¿Cuánto… vas a quedarte?.-Ichigo fue el primero en hablar, estaba nervioso pero no lo demostró, increíblemente.

.-Me iré esta noche…- Contestó, Ichigo se sorprendió por sus palabras pero luego relajó el semblante.

-. Yo...lo suponía.-Suspiró y se estiró un poco.

-. Este... Ichigo, tu… ¿Quieres algún regalo de navidad?.-Rukia se sonrojó muy levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Ichigo lo notara.

Lo siguiente fue que Ichigo empezó a reírse como un estúpido. Fuertes carcajadas salían de su boca, Rukia lo miró desconcertada, enojada y por supuesto muy sonrojada, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-.!¿Qué tiene de gracioso?! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, yo me larg…-Fue interrumpida por los labios de Ichigo que capturaron los suyos rápidamente. Ese beso fue mucho más intenso que el anterior y por supuesto delicioso, el Kurosaki terminó el contacto separándose unos cuantos centímetro mientras mantenía sus frentes unidas.

.-Esto es todo el regalo que necesito.-Susurró contra sus labios con una media sonrisa.

Rukia se alejó de el unos tres metros literalmente. Para ella, una Shinigami, decir que estaba nerviosa sería toda una vergüenza, pero lamentablemente esa era la realidad. _''¿Desde cuando se había vuelto todo un desvergonzado? Si Nii-sama nos viese en este momento…''_Trató de parecer tranquila y normal (Luego de haberse separado tan bruscamente) Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un poco de aire, ya más calmada miró a Ichigo… Debía irse.

-. Creo que ya es la hora…-Dijo al fin, sonriendo.

-. Supongo que tienes razón.-Respondió el pelinaranja un poco triste.- Nosotros… Quiero decir… ¿Nos volveremos a ver? .-Siguió, con un tinte de esperanza en su voz.

Mutismo.

-. !No olvides comprarme un gran Chappy para mi cumpleaños¡.-Dicho esto empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la de Ichigo.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Eso que significa? ¡Espera Rukia!.-Empezó a correr hacía donde fue la pelinegra, pero la perdió de vista rápidamente.-¡Se que estas ahí idiota! ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo!.-Gritó. Como odiaba sus jueguitos.

-. ¿Sabes que? ¡Sera mejor que vuelvas para ese día si no quieres que haya una masacre de estúpidos conejos!.-Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Sabiendo qué, con aquello aseguraba una visita de la Shinigami de sus sueños.

Y definitivamente no la dejaría ir nunca más.

* * *

**_Notas de Autora:_**

**_Chicas Hola! Este era una historia que tenía que editar si o si, pues me gusta mucho pero tenía varios errores que no me gustaban nada, así que más tarde que temprano por fin la corregí :) _**

**_Espero que les guste, pues a mi me quedó gustando mucho más_**

**_Perdonen si es demasiado OCC, pues no era la intención._**

**_Sin más aunque el One-shot es Navideño. Les deseo un Feliz Halloween 2015!_**

**_Con amor._**

**_Aleyzha._**


End file.
